


Smoke and Suds

by Floris_Oren



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: Bathing, Drabble, M/M, Old West, it's super short, sorry - Freeform, washing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heyes likes a nice, quiet, evening bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke and Suds

**Author's Note:**

> ugh. I thought this would be LONGER.

Steam wafted off the surface of white filmy water along with the scent of jasmine and rose; not the first choice for a man but it will do in a pinch. Breezey Canon is a hoe-dunk small town on the edge of Death Valley. And the last pit stop for miles upon miles upon miles. And Kid had the smart idea to take a quick bath and then leave Heyes to it. He was in the saloon as of now. Heyes sank into the semi-used water. He didn’t mind bathing after his partner since he knew where Kid had been. It was hard to bathe after strangers though, which he avoided like the plague. Kid teases him about it and Heyes honestly doesn’t know why he hates to wash after strangers, but, he does and the only person he can stand is Kid.

Heyes reached over to the ashtray and picked up the half smoke cigar and lit it up again. He put it to his lips and inhaled. The tobacco filled his mouth and he let it sit there for a second before sighing it out. The water has reached the temperature where it’s just on the verge of going cold but it will still take some minutes to do so. He leans back and settles into the bath. The smoke disappeared in front of his eyes. The tobacco smell mixes with rose and jasmine which Heyes finds that he doesn’t mind any more. It’s a pleasant smell. One he could get used to.

Heyes puts the cigar down as he fishes around for the wash cloth and picks up one of the glycerin soaps on the table next to the ashtray. He soaps the wash cloth p with what he discovered to be the jasmine. Kid had picked rose for some unfathomable reason. Maybe he was trying to impress one of the worn out fillies in the saloon. Heyes didn’t actually care why his partner had picked that one. It seemed fitting he’d smell like jasmine when Kid gave up and finally came up to bed. Heyes would be waiting. Naked. They’d practiced plenty of times being quiet. No one would know what they got up to in the privacy of their own hotel room.

Heyes smirked.

 **  
** He really loved a relaxing evening.


End file.
